pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar, commonly called Olimar, is the main character of the . He was the one who discovered the Planet of the Pikmin. He works at Hocotate Freight and owns and captains his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, in the . He has a (wife, son and daughter) on Hocotate. According to the notes on the and the , Olimar has a father who may seem useless to him and a mother who is deceased. In Fanon-Games The Hocotate Disaster After the three tired captains returned to Hocotate, the President was kidnapped and the criminal wanted 20,000 pokos for the safe return of the President. So Olimar grabbed his son and went to the Pikmin Planet to get more treasures. Later, the pokos were paid and President was safe. The criminal is at it again Just after the criminal was paid, he went to Hocotate Frieght and robbed money from the official vault. Olimar alone chased the Robber to space, then over the Pikmin planet. A meteor hit the criminal's spacecraft and he fell to the Planet. Olimar landed on the Distant Planet and pursued the robber, who had befriended Purple and White Pikmin. Olimar found the Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin. When Olimar tried to control the Purple and White Pikmin, it failed. Victory Olimar successfully caught the criminal, and Hocotate Police arrested the perpetrator. Wii had enough Meteors In Pikmin Wii, Olimars family was on a space taxi to a vacation planet. A meteor hit the taxi, and all fell down. Olimar had to go and rescue his family and he did. Distant Fall After Olimar's daring rescue for his family, he decided to carefully fly above the Pikmin Planet. As he flew past a coast he saw what looked like a gigantic metal structure slowly sink into the water as a hurricane raged. The Dolphin got caught up in the hurricane before Olimar could react. Even so, he managed to pilot it steadily so that it didn't plummet into the ocean and sink.A few days after the storm subsided, Olimar still had not woken from his coma in the fortunately unharmed Dolphin. Louie had been sent by the President of Hocotate Freight to ensure that no harm had come to his most valuable employee in the Hocotate Ship with the Research Pod. The same day he arrived nearby where the Dolphin had landed, Olimar woke back up. After reuniting and discovering a strange mechanism (and meeting some Red Pikmin) they sent back a message to the President that they would investigate the mystery of the potentially deadly "metal phantom ship" and additionally return with a haul of new and scientifically valuable artifacts, showing him a picture of the odd mechanism. That meant treasure to him, so he agreed to let Olimar and Louie stay on the Distant Planet for the time being. And so, a new adventure began. Mysteriously Evil After Olimar's Distant Planet adventure, a new one awakened. Not much information is given, so once it is, it will be put here. So Sinister Olimar is told that the Mayor of Hocotate will give out many fourtunes for finding all of the remaining treasures on the Distant Planet. Then President boots Olimar and Louie to the ship and they are launched to the Pikmin Planet. They find out that they cant leave the planet until all treasures are forged. Later, they find out they are being forced to work for a mysterious evil that is not the mayor... The Sinister Incenirator Then, Olimar and louie find all of the Dark Spores and defeat both real threats, Empire Deathstool and Complex Parasite. Redemption Olimar goes into a coma, so he cant remember a thing... Global Catastrophe Olimar finds himself in a meeting with Louie and President, the news breaks. Th Distant Planet is starting to wither... Olimar, strssed, rocketed to the Planet to try and save it. When he gets there, the land is messed up. He later relises that a giant Tick is sucking up the Planet. So Olimar must stop it. When he gets there, he goes into the tick's brain and sees that a Certain Paracite is controlling it. So then Olimar stops the Madness and the Planet is safe, but still irritated like our Earth is now. Pikmin 4 During the events of Pikmin 4, Olimar was drained of his memories of Pikmin, so he had to get them back by defeating the Picman's henchmen. Time is Running out Olimar and among others must restore the flow of chronitrons in order to save the universe.But This disaster was Orchastraded by Someone who figured which frequency is the flow of time Worldwide Domination Olimar returns to the Pikmin Planet after hearing that two evil people are bent on collecting treasures to become extremely rich. He teams up with Louie, the President, and even his own son to stop this madness! story in pikmin 3,the dweevils revenge olimar was in the night having a nightmare and wakes up to find his childeren and wife gone! he then teams up with louie, the president and his newest employee, shajio go out to save olimars family! Pikmin: The Pollution Olimar goes out on a walk when a scientist, Sierra, shows him the Superscope. Looking through it, he sees the Pikmin Planet, but it seems dying and polluted! Olimar, with Sierra, her De-Pollutionater, and Louie go and try to save the Pikmin. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Captain Olimar is the main protagonist of Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. Olimar buys back his trusty ship, the S.S. Dolphin, from the Hocotate government. As he is reunited with his beloved ship, Olimar decides to visit the Distant Planet once again. What he discovers the more he ventures the Pikmin Planet, will shock him. Olimar keeps all of the upgrades he has obtained in Pikmin 2, and thus has more power. In Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, Captain Olimar reunites with the hot-headed Red Pikmin, the shockingly useful Yellow Pikmin, the water-resistant Blue Pikmin, the tiny White Pikmin, and the loveable Purple Pikmin. He also discovers yet another member of the Pikmin species: the cold-resistant Cyan Pikmin. Olimar can utilize these six Pikmin species and reduce the variety of Breadbugs that overpopulate the Land of Wonders, but they will return eventually. Captain Olimar can also assist Pikmin in carrying objects with them. Olimar only has a carrying capacity of one, like Red Pikmin, and cannot carry objects by himself. Captain Olimar can only carry assist in carrying smaller enemy corpses and Legend Shards. Olimar cannot help Pikmin carry large or boss corpses. Olimar can carry Fragments with another Pikmin, and will automatically follow the path the assisted Pikmin is following. Pikmin can also be assisted in plucking Nectar Weed and destroying Rubble using his hands. See also *Olimar's Notes *Olimar's Journal *Olimar's Family Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Characters Category:Pikmin:Doomed Time Characters Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds